


The Cake Incident

by manaika



Series: Fabulous Family Chronicles [3]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Recreational use of alcohol, Shinpachi x cake, a bit of male x male romance there as well, birthday fic, happy birthday nagakura shinpachi, suggested sexy times between two men (off screen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaika/pseuds/manaika
Summary: Shinpachi turns thirty. Sano bakes him a cake.





	The Cake Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I am two weeks late for this. Since the last piece took me so long to finish, this one was delayed T_T 
> 
> Anyway, Happy Birthday Nagakura Shinpachi-san (May 23rd 1839)! 148 is a wonderful age. ~~(Basically, I am Bakumatsu trash.)~~

** The Cake Incident **

"Sanosuke-san, I can do that. You don't have to force yourself."

"Leave it, Chizuru. This was my idea in the first place. Besides, I can handle a little bit of…" That's as far as he got when a piece of the mixture he's been working on broke away from the rest and literally flew into his face, landing on his cheek with a smack. 

"… dough." 

There was a full five seconds in which the both of them stared at different things – Chizuru at him, expression disturbingly pitying, Sano at the main offender, it being the bowl of the forsaken dough that refused to mix up the way he wanted it to. The way he'd been _trying to mix it for the better part of the last half an hour_. Briefly, he considered to just trash it and order some proper, nice, tasty cake. Or throw it out of the window, along with his first (and last) attempt at baking. Chizuru, thankfully, took that decision from him by taking the bowl out of his hands.

"Here, let me."

For a full minute there was silence, as Chizuru kept mixing the goddamn dough, while Sano tried to convince himself that throwing random kitchen equipment at the wall wouldn't solve his ongoing problem with it. He wanted to curse, a string of profanities pushing against at the back of his tongue, but held himself back. He made a point of not swearing in front of the kids. In the end he just sighed, and threw the towel he'd been using to wipe his face on the counter with symbolic resolution.

"I'm a moron."

Chizuru looked at him.

"I don't see why you'd think that."

"Every idiot is capable of learning to cook. And yet, here I am, incapable of making a simple dough." Sano answered, hoping he didn't sound as miserable as he felt.

"I think you're too hard on yourself. You're doing this for the first time, and baking is different from cooking. Here, try again."

He got that she was trying to be encouraging, but Sano still couldn't help but feel like a failure of a man. Instead of the faithful housekeeper and family man he was supposed to be – had always wanted to be, to be completely honest – he was some just a simple idiot. But Chizuru was relentless as always, holding the bowl in front of him, encouraging smile on her face urging him to take it and have another go. Finish what he had started. And as there was no such thing as arguing Chizuru, all Sano could do was to take the dough and dive in once more.

"You need to push the flour more into the mixture. Don't rush, just slowly work it inside."

Chizuru's instructions gave him a sense of calm and he followed them, watching as the dough finally started to resemble one, the various components coming to form a whole.

"That's it."

"You must think I'm silly." The words left him before he realized he was speaking and he looked up from his work at the girl, her lips already forming a reply. But he could tell by the look on her face it was going to be one of those polite, memorized, standard replies and he stopped her. "Honest answer. Please."

There was a pause.

"A little." She admitted. "But it's not a bad thing. There's nothing wrong with wanting to surprise someone you care about."

In spite of himself, Sano found himself smiling. 

Chizuru smiled back and for a few seconds they stayed like that – Sano with his dough, Chizuru keeping an eye on him, and on her own work cooking on one of the stove plates. After confessing his doubts to his daughter, Sano felt a bit better about himself, and with her instructions he worked more surely, hands gaining more purpose rather than squashing the ingredients randomly and hoping for the best. Without him noticing his thoughts slowly drifted away, his hands fully taking the task over instead. It wasn't too long after that Chizuru spoke again.

"That looks ready to me."

That startled Sano out of his reverie, which he always seemed to fall into when he was absorbed in manual work. He was surprised to find out that there was a complete dough sitting in front of him, all ready to be spread out and baked. A sudden sense of pride swelled in his chest and a broad smile curved his lips upwards. He mentally patted himself on the back, gloating to none other than himself, and it felt _good_. If Chizuru noticed his elated state of mind, she didn't say anything. Although, the amused little smile lifting her cheeks spoke for her instead.

"How's the cream coming along?" Sano asked, finally with the feeling of getting somewhere. Maybe they'd even finish this today, preferably sometime before Shinpachi and Heisuke got back. 

"Almost ready." Chizuru answered. "It will be done by the time the dough comes out of the oven."

"Then let's throw it in and pray, what do you say?" Sano suggested cheerfully, still with a bit of an awkward chuckle to his voice, at the question whether his baking abilities were up to the task after all. 

"Let's do that!" Chizuru's voice was equally amused as she watched him stare at the dough in doubt, before she added. "But I don't think prayers will be necessary."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, but I suppose there's only one way to find out, right?"

They grinned at each other and five minutes later they closed the oven door behind the dough and their hopes.

"There it goes."

Chizuru chuckled. "Shinpachi-san will be so surprised!"

"Oh, he won't know what hit him." Sano smirked, before turning to her again, look softer. "Thank you for doing this. I know, you had plans with your brother."

"Not really," Chizuru shook her head with a smile. "Besides, I see my brother every weekend. Shinpachi-san turns thirty only once."

"Though, technically his birthday was on Tuesday."

"All the more of a surprise, right?"

They grinned at each other once again and Sano stood up from his crouch, where he had been watching the 'masterpiece'.

"Come on, let's get this finished. I want to give Shinpachi the shock of his lifetime, when he gets home."

* * *

Shinpachi and Heisuke, who had been tasked with keeping his father out of the house ( _"but for god's sake be subtle about it!"_ ) by Sano, didn't get back until about 5 o'clock, which gave them plenty of time to finish the cake, clean up and pick up the rest of the dinner. Because Sano has had a guess that the baking would take them a while, no thanks to his first mishaps, they decided they would just order a sushi cake for the main course from the nearby restaurant. After that they dropped by Serizawa's to collect Ryuunosuke, whom they just couldn't let miss all the fun, leaving them with just enough time to set everything up.

As expected, Shinpachi was completely astounded when he got home. Sano kept his creation hidden for the time being, letting his partner bask in the sight of the tower of sushi instead, before digging in heartily. There was sake for the two of them, one of the few brands they actually agreed on, and juice and ice tea for their kids. All in all, the whole endeavor was a huge success.

"Aw man… I think I'm actually full." Shinpachi sighed after swallowing his last nigiri, rubbing his stomach like the well fed man he was. "You really didn't have to do all this for me."

"What are you saying Shinpat-suan?" Heisuke exclaimed, still shoveling down some of the maki, talking over the food in his mouth, cheeky grin on his face. "It's not everyday you turn thirty! You're officially old now, of course we have to pay you the proper respect!"

"What was that you little runt?!" Shinpachi's arms reached for his son, grabbing Heisuke in spite of the boy's attempts to dodge the assault, a fierce struggle ensuing right there at the table. "I'll show you who's old! I'm at my the prime of my years, tell them Sano!"

Sano, for his part just chose to smile over their antics, sipping his sake quietly. He had worked hard all day, so the refreshing drink felt like a fountain of youth. However, when Shinpachi turned to him, he couldn't but smirk teasingly.

"Oh yeah, you're at your prime. Entering the fourth decade of your life, that's basically adolescence."

"Sano! You…" Shinpachi's crestfallen look of utter betrayal was all too amusing and Sano hid his smile behind his cup. "You just wait next year! I'll pay you back for that one!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Sano replied with just a hint of snark, setting his drink aside. Shinpachi looked like he was preparing for another of their squabbles, and any other day Sano would have loved to indulge him, but there was still one more surprise waiting for his partner in crime and life, and he didn't want to withhold it any longer. "By the way, I hope you still have some space left in that bottomless pit of yours. We're not quite done with you yet."

That seemed to startle the argument out of Shinpachi, and for a full five seconds he eyed Sano with a look of total confusion. He hadn't even noticed how Chizuru used his moment of stupefaction to fetch the surprise, beating Sano to it. Not that it mattered. Once the cake made it's appearance, Shinpachi's eyes lit up like fireworks in the August sky, and a strange feeling that almost felt like flattery bubbled in Sano's chest.

"Happy birthday, Shinpachi-san." Chizuru said, but she really spoke for everyone. Except everyone was too stunned to speak, obviously not having expected anything sweet make it's appearance.

"Yeah, happy birthday." Sano whispered in agreement, voice suddenly unable to reach it's full volume, but it drowned in Heisuke's exclamation.

"There's cake?! I had no idea there would be cake!"

They all practically fell over the treat as soon as Chizuru set the plate down, while all Sano could suddenly do was mind his cup.

"Damn, this is delicious…" Ryuunosuke sighed and Heisuke nodded enthusiastically over his own piece, but Sano only had eyes for the happy smile on Shinpachi's face. Somehow his heart beat lighter when he saw how his partner kept savoring each piece, like he had been given a rare treasure instead of just a simple cake.

"Chizuru, you're the best!" Heisuke exclaimed, and Sano found himself studying his plate.

"No, I only helped. Sanosuke-san made it."

The entire table fell silent.

Sano didn't look up.

The first to speak was of course Heisuke, shocked cry reflecting probably everyone's astonishment.

"Oh my god!!!" Sano hated the heat that creeped up his cheek, feeling everyone's stares at him. " _You let Sano-san into the kitchen and let him COOK?!_ "

Heisuke's disbelief was getting a little offensive though, so Sano found himself saying, "Baking is different from cooking." However, that was the only reply he was capable of at the moment, mimicking Chizuru's previous assurance. On a completely unrelated matter, he had never realized they had plates with a bamboo pattern.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to have anything sweet."

Shinpachi's voice held a little tease, but was otherwise pretty even and free of any mockery, and Sano found his ability to form complete sentences again.

"You can have a little." He knew that was the argument Shinpachi usually gave when Sano criticized his sugar intake, but he figured on his thirtieth birthday his partner deserved a little break. "Besides, it's honey and lemon. It shouldn't do as much harm." Although it wasn't any less detrimental to dental health, at least it was generally healthier than processed sugars, so Sano didn't feel that bad about giving this rare treat to Shinpachi. 

"In that case, you won't mind if I have another slice." Sano had been staring at the table so intently that he hadn't even noticed how Shinpachi had finished his piece. When he lifted his head in surprise, it was to see his partner cut off another quite generous slice from the cake. "In fact, I may just eat the whole thing by myself." The man was wearing a huge grin on his face, and when he started on the seconds, it may as well have been the happiest moment in his life, judging solely by his expression. "This is the best thing I've eaten in… well, probably ever."

"Stop that," Sano snorted, the blush returning to his face full force, spreading to his ears and neck as well. "You're only saying that to make me feel good."

"No, he's not." The lack of taunt in Heisuke's voice surprised him, and when Sano looked at the boy, he seemed to be honestly enjoying what he had on his plate. "This is seriously good. It's unbelievable, but it's awesome." 

"Unbelievable, huh?" Sano sighed, but finally started to trust all the compliments, and the corners of his lips slowly turned upwards. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you for the meal." 

Those simple words of gratitude averted Sano's gaze back to the table, but this time there was a smile on his face, as he replied quietly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

It was late in the evening when Sano was sitting in front of the news, their kids catching some last late hours of the weekend outside, that Shinpachi sat down next to him, carrying another plate of cake in his hands. At first Sano didn't even register the man, conscious halfway gone as the exhaustion of the day – the week, really – finally caught up with him. Only when the couch dipped, did he startle out of his languid state.

"Thank you."

Sano felt Shinpachi's head rest against his shoulder and let his own fall against it, as it suddenly felt too heavy to uphold.

"For what?"

"For everything."

Sano cast a glance in the direction of Shinpachi's head, but he couldn't really see the expression on his friend's face. The man's voice had sounded earnest, however, and Sano found himself smiling. 

"I really didn't do much, though. Chizuru helped. Besides, the kids are right – you only turn such a distinguished age once. We need to give it the proper attention." He couldn't help but tease, the old habit of familiar banter settling in between them instantly.

"Like you have any room to talk!" Shinpachi shot back, between bites. "It's your turn next year, I hope you know I'll make you eat your words."

"As I said, I'm looking forward to it." 

Comfortable silence settled between them once more and Sano's attention drifted again, until Shinpachi spoke, voice strangely soft.

"You really didn't have to, you know. Surprise me, throw a party, bake a cake."

"I know." Sano replied, fingers idly tracing the contour of Shinpachi's thighs. "I wanted to." To make up for all the times when he kept both him and Heisuke on a short leash. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud. "We don't do this every year, if you don't count the kid's birthdays, but I thought it would be nice to honor ours from time to time."

"It's not a bad thought." Shinpachi kept his voice flat, but Sano could hear the smile in it. "And I really appreciate it. As far as pleasant surprises go, you can count this one as a huge success." Sano smiled a little more broadly at those words, and gave the thigh he was tracing a gentle squeeze. There was a chuckle in the following words, as Shinpachi added. "But next time you decide to surprise me, it would be totally enough if I woke up chained to the bed and with the kids out for the rest of the day."

Sano was definitely grinning now, amusement bubbling in his chest in a laugh he refused to let out, as Shinpachi continued.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the cake. But I'd rather you were this exhausted for completely different reasons than spending your one and only free day running around."

"If you're telling me you want to be _my_ treat when I turn thirty…"

"Oh no! That's one year away, no way in hell I'm waiting that long!"

The corners of Sano's lips twitched and his hand wandered a little higher. "Let me rephrase that – If you want to be my treat _at any given time_ , and let me have my way with you, be my guest."

There was a slight pause.

"Anytime?"

Sano grinned and squeezed the thigh again, this time with a bit more purpose.

"Anytime."

"Give me twenty minutes." Shinpachi nearly rocketed from the couch almost sending Sano to fall against it. Halfway to the bathroom he exclaimed, "Don't fall asleep!" causing the redhead to chuckle. 

"I'll be patiently awaiting your invitation!" 

He shot back, but Shinpachi didn't respond anymore, and a moment later there was the sound of the shower running. Sano turned around to shut the TV down, feeling a bit of energy returning to his body again. Seriously, he could probably be dying, Shinpachi would still manage to pour back the life back into him. That's when his eyes landed on the coffee table, the plate with the abandoned, half-finished cake sitting there. It came to him that after all of the effort put into it, he didn't even get a bite and suddenly had to wonder when was the last time that Shinpachi left any kind of food unfinished. Shaking his head and snickering under his breath, he reached for the plate and cut off a bite-sized piece. And in spite of all the compliments he'd gotten, he was still surprised to find out that it indeed turned out to be pretty good. It didn't even taste as sweet as he thought it would, and before he knew it, he finished the last piece with the thought that he'd need the energy anyway. He'd definitely have to do this again. Maybe something with sake in it, daring and mischievous. Or with chocolate, dark and sinful. But that would have to wait, he thought when he heard the water stop running and set the plate aside to be washed later. There was one last treat left to be delivered today, but that one… that one was private.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Sano's and Shinpa's ages from the end of the anime / games rather than the beginning, simply because the whole timeframe would fall apart, and the entire backstory + adoption would seem unrealistic if I made them 23. Yes, the kids are pretty much aged down, but it's not like it didn't happen before. Otomate did the same thing with SSL, because at the start of the series, Heisuke is 19 (or 18, depending on which month he was born in) and if they kept that, he would have to have been in college, along with everyone else. 
> 
> Originally, I intended this to be the start of a series of one shots called "The Little Things", which are supposed to be completely from Heisuke's view, but as I wrote, I realized Sano's P.O.V. made much more sense. I genuinely hope I didn't make it overly sappy, cheesy, or romantic, because that's not where I want to take this series. I'm kinda challenging myself that way, I suppose. 
> 
> And in case you're wondering how realistic it is - trash at cooking, great at baking - I guarantee it's justified. I am exactly the same way. There is nothing that I genuinely hate more than cooking. The thought of standing above the stove plates, stirring something or another makes me sick to the stomach. I can't stand it, thus I never learned it. I can do the basic stuff (some eggs, or a cheese steak, or fries) but anything that takes more than 5 minutes. Yeah, no. Count me out. But baking? I fucking love baking. I'm terrific at it too. Give me a dough to mix I'll be happier than ever. Baking is fun and cake is the easiest thing to make in the whole galaxy. So, yeah. They are different, and you can be good at both, or neither, or be retarded with one and genius with the other. :) And I figured I might as well give Sano a break. If Shinpa can get one, so can Sano. 
> 
> I hope you still liked it and comments and reviews are more than welcome.


End file.
